Quizás, algún día
by Jauca97
Summary: No era algo raro para los aldeanos ver a la excéntrica pero adorable adolescente perseguir al serio y silencioso ninja. Pero esta vez todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando en lugar de ver a Garu huyendo de la chica, fue Pucca la que paso corriendo a toda velocidad por la calle principal escapando del ninja que la perseguía colorado como tomate y visiblemente molesto. *Oneshot*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca es propiedad de Boo Kyung Kim Sempai, no mía._

 _ **N/A:**_ _Garu tendría como 16 aquí, y Pucca 14. Algo así :p_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Los aldeanos caminaban pacíficamente por las calles de Sooga. Ese día en particular era uno muy hermoso, tranquilo, y se respiraba un ambiente de paz absoluta y serenidad. Nada fuera de lo común…

Eso, hasta que de repente el suelo comenzó a cimbrar, y a lo lejos se distinguió una espesa nube de polvo que rápidamente se acercaba más y más. Pero nadie se sobresaltó ni se alarmo en lo absoluto, pues ese fenómeno solo podía significar una cosa:

Pucca debía de estar persiguiendo a Garu de nuevo.

No era algo raro para ellos el ver a la excéntrica pero adorable adolescente seguir al serio y silencioso ninja por toda la aldea. Se podía decir que formaba parte del pan de cada día; una escena bastante familiar y conocida que ya nadie prestaba demasiada atención debido a la regularidad con la que esto sucedía. Sin embargo, esta vez todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando en lugar de ver a Garu huyendo de la chica, fue Pucca la que paso corriendo a toda velocidad por la calle principal escapando del ninja que la perseguía colorado como tomate y visiblemente molesto.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían en ese momento para observar incrédulos y con un signo enorme de interrogación sobre la cabeza el rastro de polvo que los chicos habían dejado, desencajados por el repentino cambio de roles.

― ¿Garu… corriendo tras… Pucca? ― se preguntó Abyo en voz alta, vocalizando los pensamientos de los presentes.

En efecto, Garu corría tratando de atrapar a Pucca, quien reía divertida disfrutando al máximo la situación.

Después de perseguirla por toda la aldea y buena parte del bosque el ninja se detuvo, pues realmente necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Al ver que se quedó atrás, Pucca también freno su carrera y se devolvió en sus pasos quedando a unos metros de él. Garu tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas, sudando y respirando agitadamente por haber estado correteando a Pucca buena parte de la mañana, ¡incluso se perdió su hora de meditación matutina por estar intentando darle alcance!

Escucho la risita de ella, y levanto su cabeza para fulminarla con la mirada.

Pucca le sonrió de manera traviesa sin inmutarse si quiera ante la cara de pocos amigos que Garu le daba, y en cambio le mostro la fotografía que le habia robado tras escabullirse esa mañana en su casa, _de nuevo_ , y la razón por la que el ninja la estaba persiguiendo. Era una adorable foto en la que aparecía un tierno e inocente Garu de apenas dos años que se habia echo pipi en su pequeño traje de ninja de ese entonces.

La chica comenzó a blandirla frente a él de manera juguetona, tentándolo. Garu dejo salir un gruñido enojado y se abalanzo sobre ella intentando arrebatarle tan vergonzosa foto. Pero obviamente ella era más rápida y hábil, así que pudo esquivarlo fácilmente sin ningún tipo de dificultad. El ninja ya estaba comenzando a perder el pequeño rastro de paciencia que le quedaba, ¡tenía que quitarle esa condenada foto!

Pucca logro ver la frustración pintada en el rostro de su amado, así que relucientemente decidió terminar con su tortura. Poniendo su mano libre frente a él, lo detuvo. Una vez que lo hizo, le señalo la foto arqueando una de sus cejas.

" _¿La quieres?"_

Garu asintió desesperado. " _¡Si! ¡Regrésamela!"_

Ella asintió en comprensión. Después estiro levemente sus labios hacia él, señalándolos con su dedo. El mensaje estaba más que claro: Si quería recuperar la foto, tenía que darle primero un beso.

El ninja se sonrojo por completo ante la oferta de la chica, y gruñendo negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. ¡Ni que estuviera loco!

Ante la respuesta bruscamente negativa Pucca frunció el ceño ofendida, y abrazando más la foto contra si se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse de él, lo que alarmo a Garu. ¡No! ¡Tenía que recuperar esa foto! Si alguien más la miraba, ¡sería una deshonra!

Desesperadamente la alcanzo hasta ponerse frente a ella, impidiendo que siguiera su camino. Pucca se cruzó de brazos, en espera a lo que sea que el chico fuera hacer.

Garu se rasco la nuca. ¿Qué hacer?

Necesitaba la foto, pero tendría que pagar un precio muy caro por esta. ¡Tenía que besar a Pucca!

Dejo salir un suspiro, derrotado. No habia otra alternativa. Trago duro comenzando a sonrojarse de nuevo, y después asintió con la cabeza. " _De acuerdo"._

Ante ese gesto tan simple, Pucca abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y emocionada. ¿De verdad? ¿Estaba dispuesto a ceder por esa foto?

De manera insegura Garu la tomo de los hombros, cerrando sus ojos mientras comenzaba a acercarse de forma lenta hacia ella con sus labios ligeramente estirados. Pucca lo miro atenta por unos segundos, y dejo salir una sonrisa cálida. Antes de que el ninja llegara a su destino, coloco la foto frente a sus labios bloqueando así el beso. Al sentir el material frio sobre su boca Garu abrió los ojos y la miro. Tomo la foto, dudoso y sorprendido por la inesperada acción de ella. Pucca sin perder la sonrisa, se estiro para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla y después comenzó a alejarse de ahí tarareando una cancioncilla.

El ninja la observo caminar pasmado llevándose una mano a la mejilla, y se sintió mal por alguna razón. Observo su foto; esa vergonzosa foto que olvido que tenía y que por puro descuido suyo cayó en manos de Pucca. Cualquier otra persona, como Abyo o Tobe, hubiera aprovechado para hacerle la vida de cuadritos; burlándose de él y humillándolo por esa cuestión.

Pero ella solo le pidió un beso, y al último se la dio sin siquiera eso.

Resoplando, guardo la foto muy bien entre sus ropas y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su propio hogar.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ya en la tarde, Pucca se paseaba por la aldea sintiéndose bien y satisfecha consigo misma.

Habría sido algo muy bajo obligar a Garu a besarla chantajeándolo con su foto. Ella quería que cuando él tuviera el valor de hacerlo fuera porque así lo deseaba, y no por obtener algo a cambio.

Justo en eso pensaba, cuando sintió que alguien le daba unos toquecitos en el hombro.

Era Garu.

Pucca lo miro curiosa ladeando la cabeza, cuestionándolo con ese simple gesto. Nervioso, le tendió una foto. Era una fotografía del pequeño Garu de dos años, sonriendo enormemente hacia la cámara y con el rostro lleno de comida. Pucca soltó una risita, ¡se miraba tan adorable!

Garu se sonrojo un poco y sonrió levemente. Tomando la foto de nuevo, la giro y se la enseño. En la parte de atrás decía: " _Para Pucca"_ con su conocida e impecable letra. Pucca abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Era para ella? ¿Se la estaba regalando?

El ninja asintió afirmativamente ante su silenciosa pregunta, mirando hacia otro lado bastante avergonzado. A cambio, Pucca le regalo una sonrisa gigantesca, y tras soltar una risita eufórica se le dejo ir encima tacleándolo al suelo para besarlo como ella acostumbraba. Garu solamente cerró apretando fuertemente los ojos, su propia manera de corresponder a la muestra de afecto.

Tal vez ahora aun no tenía las agallas para tomar la iniciativa y besarla por su propia cuenta. Pero por lo menos, decidió obsequiarle una foto suya; la única donde el sale sonriendo.

Y quizás, algún día, él se atrevería…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hola mis queridísimos lectores!_

 _Aquí les traigo esta pequeña historia para iniciar bien la semana. Hay una cosa que quiero aclarar, cada one-shot que subo es independiente y auto concluyente a no ser que después yo diga o afirme que uno esta entrelazado con otro. Es por eso que en un shot la relación este más avanzada y en otros no tanto. Todo depende de las edades y de las circunstancias en cada historia n_n_

 _Y bueno, ojala que les haya gustado este shot. Quise proyectar a una Pucca un poco más crecidita y madura pero que siguiera siendo ella, espero haberlo logrado. Y bueno, Garu no se animó a iniciar el beso porque ya sabemos cómo es este niño en este aspecto pero a cambio le dio a Pucca algo muy personal. Y es que él es así, demuestra sus sentimientos con detalles aparentemente pequeños pero que en realidad valen mucho :')_

' _Lo bueno casi no se cuenta, pero cuenta mucho' haha sonó así :V los que sean de México o conozcan a Lord Peña entenderán xD_

 _Y bueno, por favor déjenme sus reviews! que son el Garu de mi Pucca. O como mire que una escritora puso una vez: Sus reviews son el elástico de mi calzón xD Es tan cierto :3_

 _Hora de contestar reviews!_

 _P.D Los que me hayan dejado en_ _ **Funny NG Stories**_ _los contestare en el siguiente shot que suba en esa historia. Recuerden que es una colección de mini-historias de la nueva generación así que estén al pendiente. Si quieren, si no, no :'V_

 _Ahora si! Reviews de_ _ **El regreso del príncipe:**_

 _ **Ghost Girl:**_ _Lazlo esta bien chistoso xD pobrecito haha; Y bueno Garu tiene sus momentos lindos en la serie, y ya hemos visto que cuando Pucca esta triste él es capaz de hacer un lado esa actitud tsunderesca para hacerla sentir mejor :') jeje gracias! Yo estoy ansiosa por mostrárselos. Y si, bendito sea el internet! xD Gracias x el review, besos querida!_

 _ **EliannKamui:**_ _Hehe les traeré el fic de la boda lo más pronto posible, ya lo verán n_n Y sii Lazlo no se rinde x) ; No habia pensado en eso de que volvieran al lejano oeste, podría ser una buena idea. En ese episodio ame la cara de Garu cuando miro a su otro yo coqueteando con Pucca xD así que sería un concepto interesante. Gracias x el review! Sayonara!_

 _ **Amelia Him:**_ _Príncipe de cuento de terror hahaha xD Yo tampoco sé que le ven! Pero me cae bien por alguna razón, o sea, me da risa :P ; Me alegra que te gusten mis historias! Y que siempre les dejes review significa mucho también, muchas gracias! hahaha, un gato o un hongo? xD Yo también una vez quise dibujar a Garu… hasta me di vergüenza yo sola de lo feo que me salio, y eso que Garu no es feo :'v ; En realidad tu lista está muy entretenida xD me sacaste una buena sonrisa haha, yo quiero tener ese superpoder de comer y no engordar, fuiste bendecida! *u* Muchas gracias querida, yo también te adoro! *u* Besos!_

 _Eso es todo, cuídense y ¡nos leemos después!_


End file.
